Mitternacht und Mittag
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: Title: Midnight and Midday. A mysterious boy named Yang comes to Domino High, and Kaiba keeps finding himself in the same vicinity as him. But when he starts talking about the balance of things, or lack thereof, Kaiba just gets tied up...


**I'd like to say a couple things before the story gets rolling. First off, I used English names, but they are still in Japan... or Jamerica, whatever. The point is, even though it's in English, it's like it's subbed, not dubbed. I just don't like the Japanese names as much, because I can't spell Jou... all the time, and Honda reminds me of a car. Lucky you, it's centered mainly around Kaiba, so you won't have to see the English names too much.**

**And since I don't fully understand the school curriculum over there in Japan, it's going to be English school-going schedules, which means they switch classes, not the teachers, and Sunday and Saturday are off. Cheers, and enjoy.**

* * *

It started out as just any other Monday. When Yugi got to school, however, the students were abuzz with murmurs. He quickly found his friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea, and asked what was up.

"You didn't hear?" Tea scoffed. "A new kid's arriving today, and there's even an assembly to welcome him!"

"Wow," Yugi replied. "How did I miss _that_?"

"Dunno," Joey said. "Even I knew."

"This is exciting," Tristan started, "because we don't even know the gender of the kid."

The first bell rang, and the students scattered to go to their classrooms. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea also split, as their first classes were different. Halfway through first period, the principal activated the speakers and announced that it was time to go and greet the new student.

It took place in t he gymnasium, as that was the largest vicinity in the school. All of the bleachers were pulled out, and the entire school were seated there, with the teachers and staff sitting on folding chairs. Even the infamous Seto Kaiba was perched amongst his peers, even if the peers formed a small ring of space around him. The principal stood up in front of the microphone.

"Students," he started. "Students, it is not very often that we get a new student in the middle of the school year. I trust you will welcome him with open hearts and welcoming smiles. If you will, Yang!" The audience started to politely applaud, but when the no one appeared, the clapping staggered to a stop. Where was this kid, Yang? There question was answered soon when a boy stumbled in through the double doors that lead from the gym to outside. He was thin, and about a head shorter than Kaiba. His hair was long for a guy's, inches above his shoulders with no bangs, and pure white. His eyes were narrow, and as pale blue as the noon sky, maybe even paler. His skin was well tanned, but not to the point that it didn't go with his hair and eyes. He was gasping, as if just having run for dear life.

As soon as those doors had opened, a chill had settled into Kaiba's very marrow.

"Sorry I'm late," the boy panted. "I… I had to run to school because I missed the train and the car broke down, too."

"He's lying," Kaiba scowled softly. Goosebumps were all over his arms hidden underneath his uniform. He wasn't one to believe in magic, but the chill came from apparently no where, and it persisted. He took it as a fact to not trust this guy, and in cases like these, he was usually right.

"Ah, Yang!" The principal exclaimed. "That's quite alright, you're just on time. Everyone, this is Yang Oberon. Do welcome him kindly! Dismissed, to your second period." Yang bowed to the principal and received his schedule from the secretary there. The students started migrating towards their next class. As it so ironically happened, Yang's schedule was eerily similar to Kaiba's. Yang followed the migrating students and got to his classroom just as the last bell rang.

"Ah, Mr. Oberon!" The teacher, Mr. Johnson, greeted. "Just in time. There are only a few seats left, so just choose one." Everyone waited patiently as the new kid debated. There were three seats in the back, and one directly next to Kaiba. A chill once again vibrated the CEO's veins.

Yang quickly made his choice and took his seat. Mr. Johnson turned to the blackboard and started writing English on it. Kaiba groaned inwardly and gave a sidelong glance at Yang. He had chosen the seat right next to him.

"I don't have a textbook yet," Yang whispered to Kaiba. "Can I borrow yours for today?" Kaiba just gave him a sideways glare and ignored him. Yang smiled, and the girl sitting on the other side of Kaiba giggle.

"You can have mine," she said. "I'll just look off of my friend's."

"Thanks, um…"

"Aisha."

"Aisha." Yang had to reach across Kaiba's desk a little to get at Aisha's book. As he was pulling the textbook back towards him, his hand accidentally grazed the CEO's own hand. It was only for a second, but Kaiba twitched his hand away. Yang didn't notice anything, and opened the borrowed textbook. But when Kaiba studied the small contact sight, it was slightly pink and still stinging warmly, as if he'd been burned.

* * *

The last bell finally rang and Kaiba could get the hell out of school and away from the strange new kid. But as soon as he left the building, he spotted Yang surrounded by obvious first-sight fangirls. Kaiba shrugged nonchalantly, as most of the fangirls there used to be his. However, as he watched, he saw violent annoyance paint itself thickly on Yang's face. Yang suddenly walked forward and harshly pushed a few girls aside. Those girls stumbled and fell into their friends and colleagues.

Kaiba was amused. Alas, he could not approach Yang now because he promised Mokuba that he'd take him to the arcade today…

Kaiba wasn't the only witness of Yang's rude actions. Yugi and his geek squad saw what happened, and were shocked.

"And to think he came off as kind," Joey sneered. "Now we can see he has an attitude problem to rival Kaiba's!"

Yugi was silent. If Yang was more aggressive than Kaiba, then someone could get seriously hurt.

"Has anyone noticed that his name is _Yang_?" Tea cut in.

"What about it?" Tristan asked.

"You've heard of Yin and Yang, right? Yang is described to be hot, fast, aggressive, male, and is associated with the day, to name a few things."

"Maybe his parents were weird like that, especially when their kid came out with white hair," Joey replied, still annoyed at Yang's actions.

"Maybe it's just me, then," Tea shrugged. "Anyway, let's just go home, there's a lot of homework today." And so it was suggested, so it shall be done…

* * *

**Review, if you please. I'd like to know what you think of this story.**


End file.
